


Occupé !

by LaPetiteET



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric et Quentin n'arrivent pas à écrire leur sketch de la semaine. Quentin décide de demander de l'aide à Yann pour avancer... Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu (quel résumé original waw) Martin Weill/Yann Barthès (BARTHEILL OF COURSE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupé !

**Occupé !**

 

-Quentin.

-Quoi ?

-Quentin !

-Quoi Eric ?!

-Il faut qu'on arrête de bloquer _impérativement_.

-C'est vrai on s'appelle pas Orelsan et Grin...

-Ta gueule.

  Eric lança un regard noir à son acolyte et, comme à chaque fois qu'il était vexé, fit tourner sa chaise et se cacha derrière son coude replié, coupant court à toute tentative de discussion. Quentin leva les yeux au ciel et reprit ses notes. Il attrapa un stylo qui traînait au milieu du foutoir de leur bureau et commença à griffonner quelques mots, qu'il raya aussitôt. Ils étaient coincés. Il était dix-sept heures et depuis le matin, ils n'avaient pas avancé sur leur sketch. Ce n'était pas dans leur habitude, parce qu'ils étaient loin de ressembler aux caricatures qu'ils aimaient mettre en scène dans leurs petits épisodes. Leur imagination, ils la pensaient divine, elle leur tombait dessus au petit matin, les transcendait, et les animait pour les jours à venir. Or là, elle n'était pas au rendez-vous, et ils sentaient leur énergie vibrante coincée dans leurs membres, leurs idées bouillonnantes se cogner contre les parois de leurs cerveaux. Le syndrome de la page blanche les avait frappés.

  Mais il fallait se reprendre. Quentin se tapota les joues. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose. Ils devaient...

  C'était amusant, cette manière qu'ils avaient de toujours penser par « on » ou « nous », cachant le « je » sous le tapis. Ils fonctionnaient comme une paire indissociable, deux êtres avec une pensée commune et des idées multiples.

-Tu divagues.

  Quentin sursauta. Eric, le menton sur sa paume et un sourcil relevé, semblait prêt à se remettre au travail.

-Bon, on reprend, décida Quentin en avançant sa chaise, comme si ça allait l'aider à produire quelque chose.

-On a un titre.

- _La journaliste d'investigation_.

-La vanne du cake aux olives.

-La vanne du cake aux olives. -Le blabla de la journaliste d'investigation, 'tu peux nous faire confiance', les tutus.

-Ahah ouais les tutus !

-Quentin, c'est sérieux.

-Bon. On a une petite idée avec le café, elle entre... puis...

  Leurs respirations se bloquèrent et, les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face, sans cligner des paupières, ils attendirent l'illumination.

Bien évidemment, elle ne vint pas.

  Rubiconds, ils reprirent leur souffle. Eric laissa sa tête tomber sur ses feuilles, désespéré. Quentin faillit faire la même chose mais, à une seconde de l'impact, il se retint. Attendez. Attendez. Mais oui, il pouvait bien faire ça !

-Je vais demander à Yann !

-Ah non ! S'écria Eric en se redressant d'un coup.

-Bah quoi ? On est coincé, faut que quelqu'un nous débloque !

-D'accord, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas _Yann_ ! -Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'on va en entendre parler pendant six ans !

-Mais non !

  Quentin se leva et ignora les gémissements d'Eric, qui lui agrippait l'avant-bras de toutes ses forces. Du regard, Quentin lui intima d'arrêter ce cirque parce que toute la rédac commençait à les regarder de travers et, à pas rapides, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Yann, dont les stores étaient fermés. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra, ouvrant brutalement la porte.

-Yann, j'ai besoin de ton ai-ARGH !

  Devant lui, il y avait bel et bien Yann Barthès. Oh oui. Mais à réfléchir, il aurait préféré voir le bureau vide. Debout, ses cheveux en bataille, comme si une dizaine de main avaient passé leurs doigts dedans, le visage peint aux couleurs de l'extase, le t-shirt ample un peu relevé, les ongles enfoncés dans le bois du bureau, pantalon et caleçon tombés sur les chevilles, et... Non, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

  Quentin claqua la porte et s'enfuit en courant presque, rouge de honte. La vision de son patron dans une telle posture tournait en boucle dans son crâne, comme une vieille croûte putride dont on ne parvient pas à se débarrasser. Tremblant de toute part, il mit du temps à s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Eric lui demandait ce que Yann avait pu dire, mais, les yeux écarquillés, de la sueur perlant à son front, son cœur battant la chamade et sa bouche résolument close, Quentin ne pouvait décrocher un seul mot. Ce n'était pas _possible._ Yann allait le tuer. Puis le manger. Puis le vomir. Et le retuer. Et le remanger. Et le revomir. Puis il allait le virer. Il serait capable, il le savait, de mettre un motif à la con du style « _ne frappe pas avant d'entrer_ » ou « _pratique le voyeurisme_ ».

-Bon, Quentin ? Réponds-moi ! Insista Eric qui passait sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

-Je... Sa bouche devint sèche -aride- rien qu'en prononçant un mot. Il ferma les yeux. L'image. L' _image putain_.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé une suite à notre sketch.

  Eric fronça les sourcils. Il prit la feuille où étaient gribouillés des morceaux de répliques et lut la dernière écrite :

-... _Par contre j'commencerais bien avec Martin Weill et Yann Barthès_.

Quentin posa sa tête sur ses bras.

-Bah là ils sont très occupés.

**Author's Note:**

> Allez voir le sketch (si vous pouvez encore le trouver jsp), les répliques sont authentiques ahah!


End file.
